Minecraft Theory's 4 - The Flipside Returns !
Null: I don't know about this. Entity303: I'm about ready to end this all. Null: You don't mean. Entity303: Yep i'm going to delete myself from this world. Null: No your not. Your trying to make a plan to control the gamer's. Entity303: I'm ending this for all. Null: No your not Entity303: Yep. I'm ending it for all my evil deeds Null: You only hacked a few accounts. Entity303: I did more than that. Entity303: I did worse, than that. My backstory is way out of this world! The Backstory Of Entity303 In early June 2014 rumors of a new Minecraft "ghost" appeared, the earliest evidence of this being this video. The entity's name was allegedly "Entity 303" who was allegedly a former Mojang employee who killed The Keeper. And intends to replace him. Notch replied with this twitter post. Entity 303 is said to be the new Herobrine. It is said that he is a former Mojang employee that was fired by Notch and now he wants revenge. Entity 303 is also said to be a whole team of hackers going by usernames such as "303mojang.com303" and "entity.303". If you have any files on your computer named "303", then it could be a hacker.One sighting came from some people playing on Minecraft on the Xbox. At first they thought all the things that were happening was just the host trolling them, but soon they found out otherwise. (303 your time will come) The Keeper Is Returning The Keeper: Hmmmmmmmm... 999: Go Find 'Em The Keeper: Precisely Horizon: ENTITY!!!!! Null - The Story Of A Shadow! Story: Hmmmmmm.... I know ''' '''Ok, so when I first played Minecraft, I had loved it, I was very creative and happy to play the wonderful game, but I had heard of Herobrine. I had loved YouTube so I watched a bunch of Youtube Channels trying to find if he was real, after time, I had saw him myself when I was playing minecraft. Only once. after that, I had not played minecraft for about a month, but after time, I had gotten bored of other games, so I had decided to play Minecraft again. When I had first logged in, I had noticed the word, "null" in small red Minecraft letters, in the corner of my screen. I didn't know what it was, so I looked him up. I had found out that null was just like Herobrine. Null never did anything after that. But there where rumors of Entity303's crime. Well at least Entity303 can run away and put that in his inventory like Steve. The Inventory Theory ! OK, so first of all, we need to now how big is one Minecraft block. The answer is simple: 1 meter (3.28 feet) ''' Now, what is the heaviest block in Minecraft? The beloved golden block! Since 1 block = 1 cubic meter, 1 block of gold weighs 42509.53 pounds (19282.2 kg), 40.85 times more than the olympic record of weight-lifting (472 kg)! A Player has 36 slots in his inventory, each able to hold up to 64 blocks, meaning that he can hold 2304 blocks in total! If we take into account that every block weighs 42509.53 pounds, Player can lift up to 97941957.12 pounds (44425720 kg)! Lets put that into perspective: The statue of liberty only weighs 450,000 pounds! That means that Player can carry More than 200 statues AT ONCE! Cool idea for a mod, right? But, as incredible as it may sound, the gold block may be the heaviest BLOCK in Minecraft, but it’s not the heaviest ITEM that can be found in that blocky game. That award goes to the one, the only, the item that have saved players from death several times, despite weighing EIGHT TIMES MORE than the beloved gold block, it’s… THE GOLDEN APPLE! Yes! If you all remember correctly, a golden apple is crafted with an apple surrounded by eight gold blocks. It is presumably the heaviest item in the game (but still, it’s a renewable resource!). What we need to find out now, is how much it weighs. Eight gold blocks weigh 340076.24 pounds in total, meaning that, if you count only the weight of gold blocks he can carry 783535656.96 pounds. But there are still the apples that we need to take into account. An apple usually weighs 5 ounces. There is 16 ounces in a pound. That means that there are 10170 ounces of apples if we fill up a Player's entire inventory. But we need to convert these ounces to pounds. 10170 ounces thus become 635.625 pounds. If we combine the apples with the gold blocks, we get 782536292.585 pounds! Now let’s put THAT into perspective! The Eiffel tower, metal and non-metal components included, weighs 10000 tons, or 20000000 pounds. Meaning that a Player can lift 39 towers AT ONCE and still sprint and jump! So, in conclusion, A player reaches his maximum weight that he can carry when he only has golden apples in his inventory. He could probably do more, in future updates. But for now, he can only carry 782536292.585 pounds! ''' Entity303's Disappearance ! The Keeper: Were is ENTITY303! Null: I really don't know i think he said something about him ending his life short! 999: He got out of this one for here and forever!!! Horizon: Hmmmm... The Keeper: I'll find you anyway my friend, But for now farewell. EXTRA"S !!!!!! Horizon = Forza Horizon ! Horizon: NO IM A PASTA! Me: hmmmm.. Can i eat you then. 888: lolooloo you soup. SECRET CUTSCENE! Steve: I dont know whats happening but where am I. Thank you. Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you And lolol __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Minecraft Theory's